


The Cousin

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Everyone smiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, OMC can kick anyone’s ass, OMC is badass, Tony Padilla gets some love, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Hannah Baker has a cousin and he’s ready for everything that comes across him, even Hannah’s “Friends”. His name’s Ace Moore and he knows mostly everything.Ace is played by Dacre Montgomery and his personality is somewhat like Billy Hargrove from stranger things but he’s got a bigger heart.





	1. Arrival

A man steps out of his black '79 Camaro, he sighed and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, he drops it to the ground and steps on it.

 

He slams his door shut, he looked around at all the teens passing by. His blue eyes searches the crowds, he walks away from his car and walks towards the school.

 

People began to stare at the man. He wore black combat boots, ripped jeans, a jean jacket with few patches on it, and a grey shirt. He seen a group of girls staring at him and he ignores them.

 

The man walks into the school, he sees the lockers and the locker with Hannah Bakers pictures on it. He scoffs and walks into the principals office.

 

“Hello?” The man sees the principal.

 

“Oh! Mr. Moore! It’s nice to finally meet you.” The principal reaches out with a fake smile.

 

The man smirks and shakes the principals hand, “So your Mr. Bolan? Good to meet you, I’ll probably be seeing you or a counselor a lot.”

 

Mr. Bolan looked confused for a moment and his fake smile dropped, “Excuse me?”

 

“Yeah, I like trouble. Hope we don’t hate each other, can I get my schedule?” The man said, he knew he messed with Mr. Bolan or as the man was going to call him, Mr. Balls.

 

The man waits until he’s handed his schedule, then he walks away with a wave to Mr. Balls. He continued to walk without looking back, he sees a man in a sweater and glares at him.

 

He looks at his schedule and sees all the boring classes. His name at the top of the boring schedule.

 

“Ace Moore? Cute name, wanna be my lucky ace?” A voice suddenly said. The man, Ace, he glances next to him and sees a short girl with brown hair and terrible blonde highlights.

 

“Nah, I don’t go near any Jesters.” He says calmly and begins to walk away from the girl. Some of his dirty blonde hair was in his face so he brushes it away.

 

Ace stuffs the schedule into his back pocket and walks out the doors of the school.


	2. Jacket and Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace meets Clay plus Tony and sees others staring again, he does the only thing that comes to his mind.
> 
> //Side note, anyone noticed that literally anyone can walk out of that school and This is taking place along the second episode of season 1 ;-)//

Clay Jensen thought he heard music blasting before walking in front of school, actually, him and probably the whole school heard Metallic playing.

 

He turns and sees a black Camaro with purple wheels. Metallic was definitely coming from that car, it’s black tinted windows made it hard for anyone to see who it was but there were rumors around school that there was a new kid.

 

Ace pulls up to Liberty High School, he had one of his favorite bands on, Metallic. He had his music at full blast, not giving a shit. 

 

He slowly turns off his music and gets out of his car while grabbing his black bookbag that was covered in different patches.

 

Ace brushes his hair back and jumps out out his car. He slams his door and looks around, he bites his lip and smirks.

 

He locks his doors and walks, Ace notices a tall brown hair guy with a puppy dog eyes. Ace walks towards him. The guy glances behind him, he tries to get away but Ace runs after him.

 

”Hey! You better wait a damn second.” Ace yells and the guy stops, he knew who he was. This was Clay Jensen. Hannah Baker’s friend but with a band-aid on his head.

 

Clay stops, he gulps. His heart races as he turns around to face the other man who was dressed in black combat boots, a black jean jacket, navy blue jeans, and a purple bottom up shirt. Clay gulps again. 

 

“Y-yeah?” Clay says through his teeth, the guy swings a arm around Clay’s shoulders.

 

”Your Clay Jensen, Right?” Ace questions, hoping that this was actually Clay because if it wasn’t...Then this would be weird as Shit.

 

”Maybe...Why?” Clay doesn’t know if this guy will kick his ass or not, he sure as hell looks like he could stare a ghost in the eyes and end up scaring it.

 

”I’m Ace, I was cousin’s with Hannah Baker. She mentioned you a lot.” Ace says and they walks slowly through the crowds.

 

Clay’s Mood rises, Hannah had talked about him when she was... “She did?” Ace sees Clay’s eyes lighten and grins.

 

”Yeah but I didn’t say if it was good or bad.” Clay’s face dropped and Ace snorts, he pats Clay on the back and takes a step away from him. “Welp, see ya around, Clay or should I call you Helmet?” 

 

Clay’s anger grew quickly but faded even quicker, “Dont. Just Clay.” Ace ruffles Clay’s hair and walks away.

 

”You got it, Just Clay. See ya around.” Ace walks into the school, he sees more groups of teens in the hallway. Even the jester girl from yesterday. Ace does pay her any mind, a tall guy in a blue jacket glances at him, that is with the others in blue who looked at him.

 

Everyone was staring. Ace smirks again and raises his hands and began to flip off everyone. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He found it hilarious when people looked away from him.

 

Ace stops flipping everyone off once he got to his locker. His boring blue locker, he rolls his eyes and digs in his pocket, he pulls out his schedule with his locker number on it. 21-10-3.

 

Ace opens his locker, a hand lands on the locker next to his and he glances up to see the tall guy in blue. “What?” He asks, annoyed as fuck because he knew who this was too.

 

”Just wanted you to know, I’m Bryce Walker-“ Bryce started talking and that’s exactly where Ace ended it.

 

”Nope, fuck off and keep walking or get ignored.” Ace said, he lifts his arms and shoos Bryce away with his little gang behind him apparently. Bryce looked a little surprised and shakes his head with a tight smile.

 

”Just wanted to be nice.” Bryce lifts his hands and walks away. Ace scoffs at this remark, he rolls his eyes and grabs his headphones.

 

Ace takes a glance at Bryce and noticed he was staring so he quickly dumps some of his stuff into the shit locker and closes it. He looks at his schedule and looks up at the doors, trying to find the right one.

 

Clay walks up behind him, “Um, need some help?” Ace smirks, he throws his arm around Clay’s shoulder again, he shows him his list.

 

”I’ve got no idea where I’m going!” Ace said and Clay leads him straight.

 

”We’ve got the same first and second period classes.” Clay sounded a bit anxious so Ace flips his head to the side.

 

”Oh Yippy. I get to be lost after those periods are done with. But at least I got study hall for my last two periods.” Ace looks back at his list and studies it for a few minutes.

 

Clay took notice to a small part of Ace’s neck that was exposed. Small dark lines were seen and Clay thinks it was a tattoo, Ace noticed Clay was looking at his neck.

 

”So your interested in my Tattoos, ‘Just Clay’.” That sounded more like a statement then a question, Clay looks back down and they walked into class.

 

Ace saw familiar faces, ones that Hannah had talked about. Some were already on his shit list, they sat down and the bell rung. Class had begun and Ace was already bored.

 

Hours Passed, First and Second period ended. Right now Clay was trying to give directions as they talked, he kept mumbling and glancing at Hannah’s locker. 

 

Soon Ace felt Clay get moved forward so he caught him, a Walkman fell out of his pocket and slides, a bunch of jocks walk away snicker until they saw Ace glaring daggers at them and they hurried up the stairs.

 

Ace helps Clay stay up right and he sees a man pick up the Walkman and walk towards them. “Hey, this yours?” The man holds out the Walkman for him. 

 

Clay looked relieved, “Thanks Mr. Porter.” Clay looks at Ace, “And thank you.” Ace gave him a thumbs up before walking backwards away. 

 

“See ya around and tell me if anyone messes with you.” Ace says calmly, so that was the Counselor, Mr. Porter. The Counselor watches him as he walks. 

 

He walked the hallway, he found his way into a class room and the bell rung. He was in a easy math class which was full of faces, Faces of more enemies and possibly allies.

 

Ace knew all this boring shit already but he didn’t like Accelerated classes because that bullshit about Challenging yourself was just plain dumb.

 

Clay pretty much fit the description of Hannah’s words to him. He sat down and opens his books, not really paying attention.

 

And after all that, Lunch Came. Ace busted through the doors of the cafeteria and pulls out a Hershey kiss and began eating it. He sees Clay sitting at a lunch table with a cute guy in a leather jacket and black hair.

 

Ace grins, he skips over and pulls a seat next to Clay. “Well hey there buddy.” Clay jumps, he glances at Ace and then the other guy.

 

”Hey Ace.” Clay rubs the back of his neck and the other black haired guy looked concerned and worried.

 

”Your the new guy, I take it your names Ace?” The Guy said, Ace knew him too or hoped he did, this might be Tony, he was a friend of Hannah’s so he’s not on the shit list. 

 

Ace holds out his hand for the one he hoped was Tony, “Yep, that’s me. And your Tony Padilla?” Tony nods and Ace reaches in his pocket.

 

”Want a kiss?” Clay and Tony both looked shocked, Tony felt his mouth go dry at the question.

 

”What?” Tony asked, he watches as Ace pulled out a Hershey kiss and sighed with a slight smirk.

 

”A kiss? Why so surprised?” Ace had a smirk of his own, this ain’t the first time somebody had thought of an actual kiss instead of chocolate. “Or maybe you want a real one?” Ace snickers and tony grabs the chocolate while shaking his head.

 

”Maybe another time.” Tony replied, Clay was confused as hell but Ace offers him chocolate as well, he gladly takes it. “Heard you told Bryce Walker to Shoo?” Tony asked, he pops the Kiss in his mouth.

 

Ace suddenly sneezes, “Shit, guess somebody is talking about me somewhere else too.” Tony chuckles and Clay shrugs.

 

”Who isn’t talking about you? You busted in like you own the place, N-not that it’s bad but um...” Clay began but trailed off. Ace pats his head and short hair.

 

“Yeah, gotta make an entrance after all and this school is already doomed, I’m just added to some of the mystery and confusion. Don’t worry about it, ‘Just Clay’.” Ace stood from his seat and flips it back into his place without looking. 

 

He was looking at Tony, “I’ll be seeing you both around.” Ace started to walk away, Tony’s voice made him slow down.

 

”You sure about that?” Tony wondered, he sat up a bit from his own seat and noticed just how tall Ace was. He was even taller than Clay.

 

Ace turns back around and walks backwards, “You can count on it. And nice jacket.” Ace winks and turns back around, people were staring again so he did the same thing he did this morning, he flips them off until they turn away.

 

Ace thought he heard Clay and Tony laughing as he walks towards the doors he just bused through. He’s gotta explore the school instead of lunch today and eat at home with his dumb orange cat.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people meet the new kid and an old face was at the school.
> 
> //I didn’t check for mistakes, if there’s a lot I’ll read this back and fix some but for now I’m just publishing this :-) //

Ace walks down a hallway, not many people stared anymore, that was after he flipped them off. However, he did see a drawing of some kind of faces, saying You are not Alone. He thought it looked dope as shit.

 

He went to his locker, he throws in his gum, knowing once people see it they’ll ask for some. He throws in some books and heard a snap. Ace glances over and sees a camera pointed in his face. 

 

The teen quickly puts the camera down and takes a step back, this was the picture guy who took the pictures of Hannah and stalked her for a bit. “Your Tyler?...I’m Ace.” Ace smiles at the nervous teen. Tyler fumbles with his camera, trying to speak.

 

“N-nice to meet you.” Tyler finally says and Ace cheers him, he looks at the camera and stares in awe.

 

“You still take pictures?” Ace wonders, bouncing on his toes. After everything that’s happened with the tapes being made and the rocks being thrown at this guy’s window, Ace would’ve thought he would stop with the pictures. Tyler nods, Ace jumps with a grin. “Could you take another one of me?” Tyler immediately pulls up the camera.

 

“You really want me too?” Tyler asked, Ace nods so Tyler brings the camera up to his eyes and Ace throws up a peace sign and a smile.

 

Tyler chuckles at the peace sigh, “Peace sign?” Ace laughed.

 

“Well yeah, gotta Love some peace.” Ace holds up his hand for Tyler and Tyler was quickly to high five him.

 

Ace pokes the Camera, “Why don’t you tell me when it’s done? I’d love to see how dumb I look.” Tyler chuckles again and nods.

 

“I will. Don’t worry.” Ace pats his shoulder and walks away. Tyler watches as he walks, he’s never seen so much...Raw anger and happiness mixed in those blue eyes and he didn’t know if it was towards him or maybe the whole school.

 

Ace knew Tyler was a bit creepy with all the pictures and all but...Fuck he did want to punch him at least once for everything, instead why not make some ‘Friends’ and see where it goes.

 

Ace turns on a corner and someone smashes into him, he curses out loud, it was a girl with a bitch face. Ace immediately wanted to punch her too. This bitch was Jessica Davis, she got raped by Bryce.

 

”Hey watch it!” She yelled, Ace tilts his head and rolled his eyes.

 

”Maybe you should calm the fuck down, it’s a corner and we both ran into each other.” Ace says, he doesn’t give a fuck if she was bitchy today, he was pissed at her for daring to even touch his cousin without listening.

 

Tough time his ass...Hannah told him she was going through a tough time maybe and trying to figure shit out but she can go right back to Alex and bitch. He knew it was being a bit mean and hard on her, she did get sexual assaulted but he kind of wanted to punch everyone for a bit right now.

 

”Whatever.” She growls and walks off, he doesn’t glance at her when she walked, he sighed and let’s himself calm down. He’s only been here for a couple of days, he needs to not get into a fight, not until the week passed by at least.

 

Ace walks to class and passes by the bunch of flowers and decorations for Hannah all of a little table, his anger floods right back once he sees how small the table was.

 

Honesty, the school and go fuc- “Ace!” A familiar voice calls out to him and he turns, it was Hannah’s mom, Olivia Baker. He grins and the anger disappears again.

 

He rushes at her with open arms and sees the bags under her eyes and sorrowful look on her face. She opens her arms and he slams into her, he picks her off the ground and spins her around.

 

A laugh came from the beautiful woman, “A-Ace!” She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Olivia felt tears fall from her eyes and she was put down.

 

Ace’s grin turns into a sad smile and he wipes those tears away, “Come on, no more tears, I’m back after all.” Olivia raises her hands and rests them on his warm cheeks. She buries her face into the crook of his neck and sobs.

 

Everyone was staring and he glares, he lifts one hand and flips them all off. With his other hand, he rubbed circles onto her back. “It’s nice seeing you again, Olivia. How about I stop by later and we can talk some more?” Ace says, a nod was felt in his neck.

 

”Okay, you want me to walk with you to your car?” Another nod, Ace hums, he sighs and lifts her off her feet and holds her in a bridal carry. They walk towards the doors and he kicks them open with one foot. 

 

Olivia points towards her car and he walks to it. A giggle escapes her and Ace smiles, “There’s that Beauty.” He gently places her down, her face was red and puffy, his neck was soaked. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

”Anytime, I promise I’ll be over later and I may have to fix something before I come though.” Ace says, Olivia smiles.

 

”Alright, just...Be Okay, please?” Her voice cracks and he hugs her again.

 

”Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Ace squeezes her and heard the bell for class. He curses, “I gotta go, Pick up some wine for me though?” He grins and Olivia ruffles his hair.

 

”No, maybe some juice.” Ace laughed and shook his head. He kisses her cheek and turns around back to the school.

 

”Definitely.” He waves and rushes back into the school. He doesn’t spare another glance at the pathetic table and goes straight to class, ignoring all the stares.

 

(At 6:30 PM)

 

Ace was dressed in all black, a huge bag was in his hands as he throws it through a open window in the school. He stalks through the hallway and to that stupid table. He opens his bag and grins a grin that would make the Devil proud.

 

He steals one of the huge tables from the lab room and places all the decorations and tributes around the bigger table. He pushes the other tiny table away and grabs all the roses, he placed them on the ground. 

 

Flowers covered the table, Dahlias, Daffodils, Lilies, Sunflowers, Irises, and a handful of Lotus flowers. He placed pictures of her with the flowers, he put pictures of her wearing purple, blue, red, orange, pink, and green. After, Ace puts a small bottle of Blue nail polish on the table. 

 

He steps back from the table and crosses his arms. While grabbing the now empty bag, he walked out the doors and an bell goes off. He takes off running and goes to his car. He hopes in and rushes to the Baker’s house.


End file.
